Revchi Salik
|status= Unknown |species= Human |gender= Male |age= |birthday= |height= |weight= |blood= |eyes= |hair= |occupation= Thief Magic Knight (former) |squad= |workplace= |family= |manga debut= Chapter 1 |anime debut= }} is a former member of the Magic Knights.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, page 31 Appearance Lebuty is a tall man with a lean-built. He has messy and wavy long black hair. One of his distinguished feature is his burn mark on the lefthand side of his face. He can be seen wearing a dark-colored full body suit with a pair of belts he used to carry his chain. He is also wearing a pouch to carry his grimoire in which is strapped around his right thigh. His boots are dark-colored with a pair of belts that hold each of them together. Additionally, he covered his attire with a cloak that is buttoned together around his right shoulder. Personality Lebuty has been shown to possess a nasty personality where he would do anything for money. In addition, he can be seen to be very prideful as well where he mentioned his previous affiliation with the Magic Knights as well as his epithet when he snatches Yuno's grimoire. It also can be seen that Lebuty find joy in harassing people in which clearly shown when he mocks Asta of his ability and upbringing.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, pages 35-36 Biography Lebuty was a member of the Magic Knights before he leaves the organization for an unknown reason and starts to become a thief. At one point, Lebuty can be seen attending the grimoire acceptance ceremony held in the area close to Hage. He witnesses the moment when Yuno received a rare four-leaf clover grimoire and immediately plotting to steal it.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, page 27 Later that day, Lebuty ambushes Asta near the ceremony venue by binding him with his magic and quickly took possession of the grimoire while mentioning that a lot of people would pay a large sum of money for it. He was then confronted by Asta whom he is able to suppress in a single attack. While he is trying to bring Asta's morale down in which he failed, a grimoire appeared before him and summons a sword for Asta. Lebuty recognizes it as the five-leaf grimoire which represents the Devil. He quickly tries to attack Asta with his chain magic but failed when Asta nullify his magic and sending him flying to the wall.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 1, pages 30-50 Battle Prowess Magics *'Embodiment Magic': A magic that allows Lebuty to control inanimate objects at will. Lebuty primarily used this magic to control the chain that he brings with him. Yuno binded.png|link=Magic Binding Iron Chain Formation|Magic Binding Iron Chain Formation Asta attacked by chains.png|link=Dance of the Pitless Viper|Dance of the Pitless Viper Equipments *'Grimoire': Lebuty wields a grimoire that he used to activate his chain magics. It has a light-colored dust-jacket with intricate borders at both covers and the three-leaf clover insignia at the center of the front cover. Fights *Asta vs. Lebuty References Navigation es:Revchi